fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
William B. Afton (Fanon)
Biography Childhood William Afton was born 1948 in Sunderland to a middle class family. His mother, Clara, was often subject to abuse by his drunken father, who held strong beliefs that Clara had cheated on her to have William. His father had been fired from several jobs for drinking and harassing customers, and it left Clara to get a job herself. She took overtime any time she could to keep away from her husband. She did not leave him, however. The house was all she had and William was her comfort zone. Because of this, she spoiled him any time she could. She gave him gifts, toys, plushies, and puppets to play with in his room. One of these happened to be a yellow bear with a top hat and bow-tie and a yellow rabbit with a guitar. This would later inspire William to put on shows for his mother. He would write entire skits, with cardboard props he set up. His mother praised him. Then, one day. His mother was beaten to death. Teenhood and depression When his mother was found dead, William already knew the absolute bull-crap that his father would go to keep his supposed innocence and custody of him. So he played dumb. He knew that his father had killed his only loved one, but he couldn't do anything about it because he would be beaten relentlessly if he attempted to get help. So he stayed. He would stay in his room for days, starving himself, only coming out when his father was asleep. He passed the time by drawing and playing with his stuffed animals, still childish. Enter High-School. William was bullied and driven to severe depression and suicidal tendencies. He relieved his angers by murdering small rodents by crushing them or throwing rocks at them. He developed sadistic tendencies, and quickly became a sociopath, becoming xenophobic of others. His grades dropped. The only things he really cared about were brainstorming about ideas and drawing. He went to bars, getting drunken. And then he met Henry. Adulthood Henry was a nearby amateur inventor who specialized in creating small, mechanical toys to sell in toy shops. He was a small, collected and calm man who rarely bothered to go out to meet people, but his friends (lucky to have any at all) would often drag him out to parties. Of course, Henry met William there. William introduced himself, and began to ramble about his dream of creating a successful pizzeria chain that combines excellent food with state of the art entertainment. Henry was intrigued by this idea, and thus so, they started mailing letters to each-other. They didn't live very far apart, no. In fact, he only lived a few blocks away. They brainstormed ideas for animatronics and mascots, developed a plot and lore for a possible TV series and Henry personally instructed William on how to construct and program. 1973, Fredbear's Family Diner opens. In 1973, after William and Henry decided that the best way to get business ready was to head to Illinois, Fredbear's Family Diner finally opened, with a smash of an opening. The restaurant was a huge hit for children and parents alike, with family friendly entertainment and state of the art automated robotics. Fredbear was genius, but Springbonnie was- Unique. You see, Spring-bonnie had been created over the course of almost 4 years. The technology and research it took to figure out how to create a suit/animatronic hybrid and have a person be able to fit inside of it, perform in it, and give off the actual illusion that it was walking on its own without the robotics crushing the person inside was painstakingly difficult. But it worked. After 4 years, one of the most advanced robots ever made was born. William had specially implanted facial recognition software in the eyes of the robot so it could literally tell the mood of the customers. It had a voice synthesizer that actually sounded human, audio receptors as well. It could even take song requests, although it only knew a few rock songs that were popular in the 1980's, it was still almost fantasy that such an animatronic came to life. 1977, Fredbear's and Friends' Family Diner 1977, 4 years after the success of FFD, with a large sum of almost half a million dollars in cash, they decided to invest i something bigger. And that was to create a bigger, larger restaurant, with new characters. Thus, they decided to create Freddy and the gang. While they necessarily couldn't afford to make every one of them springlock suits or high tech, They did make them similar in design to the springlock suits. And thus, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were born. The restaurant exploded in popularity, and the introduction to new characters and mascots made Fredbear's TV show a smash hit. Success after success, merchandise sales were on an all-time high. Until an uneventful day. The Missing Children Incident Over the course of 8 months from November 1978 to July 1979, William, overtook by his sadistic urges after seeing children hurt themselves either on accident or on purpose to be "funny" murdered in secret 5 children, using the Springbonnie costume as a disguise. The saferoom didn't have any cameras, so it was safe to say that the best way to get away with murder was to lead children there. And he did. By the time he was finished, the suit already reeked of bleached blood. Their dead bodies were stuffed in spare springlock suits, hoping that their bodies would be ground up by a failure. And this failed. You see, William had not yet discovered remnant, soul juice that keeps people going. One's essence, if you please. And those children's souls immediately decided the best course of action: Haunt the animatronics and get Fazbear Entertainment sued. And so, they did. They tried everything in the book to get them shut down, but to no avail. Every other forgotten soul moved on, realizing that revenge was useless. Except 2. Those two happened to be the shadowy incarnation of Fredbear and Springbonnie. Shadow "Freddy" would soon turn into the one we know as Golden Freddy. But they couldn't do anything. William and Henry just kept fixing the animatronics, until an uneventful day came along. The Bite of 83 William was lucky to even have children, let alone a wife, so when he saw his 5 year old son get crushed by the jaws of an animatronic bear. William was outraged, furious at his eldest son, who tormented and taunted him for the rest of his life for accidentally murdering his younger brother. Now the only family he ever had was his wife, and Michael. Elizabeth had just died a few months earlier at Circus Baby's Pizza World at her sadistic father's killing-machine inventions. But William wasn't necessarily outraged at Michael for killing his son. He was outraged at Michael because he ruined his only chance of being happy, with a successful restaurant chain. And after multiple health violations and inspections, Fredbear's and Friends' Family Diner was eventually shut down. Depression/Fazbear Massacre William sat through a long depression after this, and spent most of his time constructing Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental underneath the abandoned Circus Baby's Pizza World. His wife had already left him, and the only person left was Michael, who was already in his late teens and despised his father. He had nobody to talk to, since Henry decided to isolate himself from William, and he couldn't dare to even go outside, afraid that he would be bombarded by the paparazzi with questions that he didn't want or need to answer. So he stayed, isolating himself. He bundled up his emotions, sitting all day, watching TV on the couch. He grew skinnier and skinnier, not eating much, and that left him a skinny mess. He was too skinny for his own skin, and still had flabs here and there. So when he learned that Henry had decided to bring back Freddy's, with the exclusion of Fredbear and Springbonnie, he was excited. But, you see, Henry didn't recognize William. He had changed in both voice and appearance and it didn't help at all that they didn't speak for nearly 3 years. Realizing this, William decided to legally (and anonymously) change his name to Dave Miller, and was hired in 1986 to the "new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". He worked the dayshift, of course, and got a chance to glance at the retrofitted, advanced toy-like animatronics. But William had other ideas. In November of 1987, when the restaurant was losing funding, and customers, William striked. 5 more children were murdered at the start of the month. One would go on to possess the puppet, which would be the ringleader of all new paranormal events. The others went on to possess the withered mess of Freddy and the gang in the back. As for the toy animatronics, they were tampered with William to make life for the night-guard hell. And all of this made it shut down. He did the same thing with the next location, in 1993, where Fazbear Entertainment, after facing a number of health violations, lawsuits, missing children reports, and general bad reputation decided to close its doors. 2005 In 2005, Dave worked part-time security guard near the abandoned Fredbear's Location to keep misfits from damaging the 32 year old building even further. The restaurant was easily accessible due to the broken door hinges, and almost everything was intact. Including the animatronics, who still walked around in the establishment, attracted by the noise of the bugs, rodents, and wind that now flooded the dusty rooms with an eerie ambiance. Miller would often visit and explore the old restaurant time and time again, but failed to completely explore it because of the animatronics. So, he did what Dave did best. Dave hid in the establishment. Shadow Freddy, the ringleader of the "spirits" so called, decided to visit the establishment. Fredbear and Springbonnie still roamed the establishment, and Shadow Freddy led them right to them. They were destroyed and dismantled, with their remnant released after William burnt their bodies to a crisp as well. Their spirits were not satisfied, however. Shadow Freddy, who controlled Fredbear, and Shadow Bonnie, who controlled Springbonnie moved onto another vessel; Spare springlock suits. And so, the lifeless, vengeful spirits approached and cornered him in the corner. In that room also happened to be a spare Springbonnie suit. Death You see, William knew everything when it came to the animatronics programming, and he knew that all animeatronics were equipped with an ID chip so that other animatronics could identify them as animatronics. And this was included in springlock suits. So, he thought, if he were to put on the suit, the animatronics would identify him as one of them and leave him alone. And it worked. The souls were unable to control their vessels. Except that it was raining, and the restaurant was moist and hard to breathe in. William took a deep breath. And then he killed himself. He spasmed on the floor due to the Springlock Failure, and fell on the floor, twitching, left to rot. more tba. Personality Relationships Family Quotes There's no doubting that these animatronics you've designed are some of the most advanced at the time. We were hoping you could shed some light on the design choices. "She can sing, she can dance, she can recognize facial expressions and has a state of the art synthesized voice filled with thousands of vocabulary words to form at just a second. She can even take song requests, even create balloons literally right at her finger tips. She can dispense ice cream." Mr. Afton, with all due respect, those weren't the design choices we were talking about. "I don't believe what you're implying is correct." Trivia *William happens to have Albinism and "Alexandria's Genisis Category:AU Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Aubergine Men Category:Eggplant Men Category:Magenta/Purple Men